


a drama written easily

by yoo_lisa



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Airplane Crashes, Birthday, Heavy Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:54:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25308568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoo_lisa/pseuds/yoo_lisa
Summary: Hwanwoong died in an airplane crash. His boyfriend Youngjo is devastated ever since. One year after the crash, Youngjo celebrates his birthday again, but when he wakes up the next day, he was thrown back a year, damned to relive the day of the crash over and over again.
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	a drama written easily

It was the 26th of August. Youngjo was staring at the cake in front of him, two candles on top that said “23”. His mind kept reminding him of the last year, where he surprised his boyfriend with his favourite strawberry cake. And Hwanwoong scolding him that he doesn’t like to eat that much sweet stuff, but in the end ate most of the cake. The wax of the candles had already dripped onto the cake, before Youngjo had enough courage to blow them out. I wish I could have saved him. Hot, burning tears were slipping out of Youngjo’s eyes, that he didn’t bother wiping away. It’s been one year since the plane his boyfriend was in crashed, and it would be a lie if he said that he accepted it. Every day something was eating him up from inside, telling him that he could have saved him. He knew, he felt that something was going to happen, but all he was hoping for was that it was something good. Not that he would hear in the news that the plane crashed because the pilot was suicidal and had to take the passengers with him. 

In his lap laid Hwanwoong’s favourite plushie, a soft sloth that Youngjo had gotten for him after they always joked around that Hwanwoong behaved like one. He gripped onto it, hoping that it might turn into his boyfriend, but laughed slightly at how stupid it sounded. He thought he could hear Hwanwoong’s soft laugh as he playfully hit him and said “Hyung, stop saying such stupid things”. “Happy birthday, baby” Youngjo softly muttered. “I miss you so much.”

He sat there in silence, as memories kept replaying in his mind. _“Don’t you think that I have gotten more handsome?” Youngjo said as he was looking into the mirror. Hwanwoong, who was lying on the couch playing with his phone, did not even bother to look up before he replied “Don’t get too cocky, hyung”. Youngjo laughed before he sat down on the couch. “Why, are you scared that I will be too handsome for you too handle? Or are you just jealous?” Youngjo smirked as Hwanwoong snickered. “No, I’m rather scared that you will love yourself more than you love me. What a tragic love story would it be, if my boyfriend left me because he loved himself more?” Hwanwoong replied with a frown. Youngjo couldn’t contain his laughter before he fell on top of the blonde-haired boy. “Don’t you ever worry about that, because a life without you would be pretty boring” he replied as he stroked through Hwanwoong’s hair. “Mhm, that’s what you say now” Hwanwoong teased. “Hey, who would wake me up with that terrible alarm in the morning if you weren’t there?” Youngjo started. “You can always download the app yourself” Hwanwoong answered. “That’s true, but then I wouldn’t have you lying next to me, still asleep because you can’t hear a thing” Youngjo continued with a smile. “I love you, Woong-ah.” “Mhm” Hwanwoong muttered. “Yah, I’m serious” Youngjo pouted. “I know, I was just teasing you, you big baby” Hwanwoong laughed as he took Youngjo’s face in between his hands. “I love you too” Hwanwoong said with a smile before he pulled Youngjo down into a kiss. It was short, but the two loved it nonetheless._  
Youngjo stared at the couch. He wondered if Hwanwoong knew that he meant every word that day? And that life without him was the worst he had ever witnessed? That every day felt more and more like a burden without his cute little baby sloth, and all the teasing? He stood up and walked to the mirror. He had lost weight over the last year, and he could hear Hwanwoong saying “You’ve lost too much. You need to eat more. I don’t want you to get sick again.” His mouth trembled before he finally let out a sob. He was still holding onto the plushie. Pulling it as close as possible. 

Youngjo pulled himself away from the mirror, walking towards his bedroom where he fell onto the bed. He took his phone and turned it on. 10 missed phone calls from Keonhee and Seoho.  
_“How are you? If you want to then I can come over and we can do something”_

Keonhee, 11 a.m.

_“I just visited his grave. Just wanted to let you know that I’m thinking of you. If you need me, I am here”_

Seoho, 2:45 p.m.

Youngjo felt grateful for his friends. He was so glad that they were all by his side, thinking of him. He dialled Keonhee’s number.

“Good evening, hyung. How are you?” Keonhee answered immediately. “I think you can guess how I feel” Youngjo replied with a heavy breath. “Mhm. I’m sorry” Keonhee gave back. “It’s okay” Youngjo explained to his best friend. “Does the offer of you coming over still stand? I could need someone to hug me right now” Youngjo continued. “Of course. I’ll be right there” Keonhee stated and then hung up.

Youngjo then dialled Seoho’s number. “Hey. I won’t ask how you’re feeling because I can guess. Where are you right now?” Seoho asked. “In bed” Youngjo replied. With Hwanwoong he wanted to say, but couldn’t. The words wouldn’t come out of his mouth. He simply pulled the plushie closer and felt tears running down his face. “Do you need anything? Ice cream? Chocolate? Cuddles?” Seoho asked again. “All of them. Keonhee’s already on his way” Youngjo answered, trying to hold back his sobs. “I’m on my way too” Seoho said before he hung up. 

Youngjo put the phone away before he pulled his legs close. He didn’t think that it could get any worse. The door opened and closed and Keonhee took off his shoes and jacket. He walked towards the bedroom, and sat down on the bed. Both of them said nothing as Youngjo turned around and fell into the younger boy’s arms. They both started sobbing at the comfort of each other. Soon Seoho joined them, the three of them falling asleep like this.

Youngjo woke up without his two best friends next to him. He was confused as to why they had gone, but decided to walk outside to the kitchen. Maybe they had woken up before him. On the kitchen desk was a little note. You weren’t awake and for once I woke up on time, so I didn’t want to bother you. I love you and I’ll miss you. Hwanwoong. 

Youngjo looked at the note in shock. Why was it lying here? It was the last thing Hwanwoong had said to him. Or more like, written. He checked his phone with trembling hands. 25th August 2019. “That can’t be” Youngjo breathed out. As soon as he collected his thoughts he immediately put on his shoes and ran out of the apartment. He called for a taxi and immediately drove to the airport. Maybe, just maybe he was on time and could still stop Hwanwoong from checking in. He kept searching for the small boy, before he decided to call him.  
“Good morning, hyung” Hwanwoong’s voice rang inside his ears. He had to stop himself from crying. “Where are you?” Youngjo asked desperately. “In the plane?” Hwanwoong sounded confused. “Can you still get out?” Youngjo tried. Hoped. “No, we’re currently driving towards take-off. Why? What’s wrong?” Hwanwoong wanted to know. He was worried when he heard his boyfriend so desperate. “Nothing, just wanted to say goodbye. And I love you too. So much” Youngjo’s hand was shaking. The goodbye felt wrong. It shouldn’t end like this. “Mhm, doesn’t sound like that’s all. But we’ll talk about that when I landed, alright?” Hwanwoong continued. Youngjo felt the tears slip out. You won’t land. “Mhm, we’ll do that” Youngjo replied before Hwanwoong hung up. Youngjo’s arm fell down slowly. 

I should have woken up earlier. Why didn’t he wake me up? Youngjo thought as the tears continued to fall. He was breathing heavily as he tried to get out of the airport. Why do I have to relive this day? Youngjo started sobbing as soon as he was outside. His body also gave in and he slid down the wall, crying his heart out. Only when he felt like he calmed down enough, he called another taxi and drove home. He looked at his phone again when he saw the notification of the crash. His hands were shaking. “Are you okay?” the taxi driver asked. “Yeah, I’m fine” Youngjo lied. Just lost the love of my life. Again.  
The next day went the same. And the day after as well. Always running towards the airport but not being able to get Hwanwoong out of the plane. It felt like weeks, months, that the same day kept repeating itself. 

Youngjo woke up again. He took his phone and looked at the time. 10:39 a.m. Even if he ran, he would be too late. He couldn’t save his boyfriend. And it wasn’t his fault, because he couldn’t have known. He slowly but surely started to realize that. He still felt this emptiness inside his heart when he thought of this day, but he thought that he would be able to accept the fact that he couldn’t do anything against it. 

He got up and still drove to the airport. When he arrived, he saw a little bundle of flowers. Hwanwoong’s favourite, red alstromanias. He picked it up, holding it close. He decided, that if he were to wake up on the next day and he was back in his own time frame, that he would go and put these flowers on Hwanwoong’s grave. He could finally accept that Hwanwoong’s death was not his fault, and that he couldn’t have stopped it, even if he had woken up earlier on that day.

**Author's Note:**

> my first published work after three years haha. i hope you liked it, i would love to hear some feedback!


End file.
